


S(l)appy Sleeper

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad attempt at fluff, M/M, Sterek 4ever, attempt at cute Derek, attempt at cute Stiles, author now wants cuddles, one swear word, title is an attempt at pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basicially....person A is going all 'Aw, boo is so cute...' and then person B accidentally smacks them in the face while sleeping.</p><p>Any guesses as to who is who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	S(l)appy Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> And done, first story under my belt and I now feel very lonely....gosh, I wish someone would cuddle me, but alas, I am but a lonely loner....*eternal sighing*

Derek smiled as he watched his sleeping mate flop about.  
It came as no surprise to him that Stiles, even in his sleep, would not only talk but also wiggle, giggle, and otherwise move.  
He studied his mates face, his skinny features and a small mouth which when opened seemed comically big for his face. The long black eyelashes that adorned his pale face and the smattering of moles, like stars in the sky.  
He gently kissed Stiles on the cheek who mumbled about curly fries before flailing out a hand which caught Derek squarely in the face.  
Derek stared, expecting Stiles to giggle, but no, the lil' shit was still asleep.  
The corners of his mouth slowly lifted until it turned into a full smile, which then turned into badly concealed laughter, which then turned into loud guffaws as he thought about how only Stiles could hit someone in his sleep.  
One of Stiles eyes opened and narrowed at Derek before it shut again when he yawned.  
"Why're you laughin'...?" He asked sleepily.  
Derek shook his head "Don't worry babe, you were just being cute."  
"'M always cute...." Stiles retorted as he took a deep breath and relaxed back into the bed.  
"That you are, Stiles" Derek smiled "That you are."

**Author's Note:**

> *author does not know what this box is for*


End file.
